mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Swamp Creature
Swamp Creature, is one of the eight minions who serves Lord Vampyre in his quest to conquer the world. History To Be Added Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Swamp Creature possesses incredible physical strength far beyond that of a regular human. He is strong enough to lift and throw a full grown human male around as well as a car with ease. Enhanced Durability: Swamp Creature's skin is extremely tough which allows him to resist numerous blows of physical damage. It also allows him to survive anything that otherwise would be fatal to humans such as gunshots and high blunt force trauma. Accelerated Healing: Swamp Creature's tough skin combined with his fast acting healing factor, allows him to heal from wounds which would be fatal to humans, such as gunshots and full immolation. Thermal Resistance: Swamp Creature's skin allows him to survive at any temperature without discomfort, thriving in the center of a sun or below sub zero. Enhanced Lung Capacity: Swamp Creature has tremendous lung capacity that allows him to use oxygen very effectively. It enables him to hold his breath for extended periods of time while staying active. Poison Generation: Swamp Creature is able generate, create, emit and produce poison/poisonous substance from his body and inflict his victims with it. Miasma Emission: Swamp Creature is also able to exude toxic gases at will, through his skin and by exhalation. He can utilize various effects on others who inhale these gases such as poisoning, hyper stimulation and lethargy. Limited Impact Absorption: Swamp Creature is able to absorb physical impacts such as punches and kicks as well as weaponry such as swords, bullets and hammers or even explosions. He has a limit on how much impact he can absorb. Speed Swimming: Swamp Creature can swim at incredible superhuman speeds underwater and is unrestricted by any form of water resistance. He is also capable of breathing both in and out of the water. Skilled Spearmanship: Swamp Creature possess great skill in wielding a spear. He's able to wield his spear with great speed, power, and skill. He excels keeping his enemies at bay and maintaining a superior position in combat, having a great advantage, at a distance, over opponents wielding smaller melee weapons. Signature Moves Swamp Creature signature move is: *'Venenum Pump': Swamp Creature picks up water with his hand and the hand glows pistachio. He than fires a venomous poison water blast at his opponent. There is a high chance that the target becomes poisoned. Weaknesses/Resistances Incomprehensible: Swamp Creature mainly communicates with watery sounds, making him somewhat difficult to understand for a human. Despite this the other monsters can understand him and he can understand them. Mask Blinding: Because Swamp Creature wears a mask, he can be briefly blinded by twisting his mask around. Vulnerability to Light: Because Swamp Creature is used to his murky water habitat, he is photophobic. He also is vulnerable to light based attacks such as Flash Cannon. Limited Impact Absorption: Swamp Creature has a limit on how much physical impact he can absorb at any given time. Trivia *Swamp Creature's name, powers and weaknesses are based on the iconic monster: also known as the Gill-Man. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:The Minions Category:Non-PowerForm Characters